The cannabis plant genus is known to produce over four hundred and eighty different chemical substances, and at least eighty of these chemical substances are classified as cannabinoids. Many cannabinoids have been found to have diverse medicinal uses which include analgesic, anti-inflammatory, anticancer, antibiotic, anti-anxiety, and anti-oxidant properties. There are now thousands of strains of the cannabis plant that have evolved naturally or have been developed through hybridization. The different strains of cannabis tend to contain different combinations of these cannabinoids in varying amounts.
Cannabinoids found in their natural state typically are in a non-decarboxylated form. Cannabinoids can be converted into a decarboxylated form by a process referred to as decarboxylation. Decarboxylation is a chemical reaction that removes the carboxyl group from a compound. In the case of cannabinoids, decarboxylation involves removing the carboxyl group from the cannabinoid compounds. One common technique for performing decarboxylation is by heating cannabis material to 240° F. or higher for ten minutes to a few hours. Decarboxylation also occurs in cannabis material if the material is allowed to be dry cured. These cannabinoids provide different medicinal benefits when they are in their ‘raw’ or non-decarboxylated form, compared to their properties after they are decarboxylated.
Two cannabinoids that show tremendous medicinal potential are tetrahydrocannabinol (THC) and cannabidiol (CBD). THC is the decarboxylated cannabinoid that is considered to be psychoactive. However, if the cannabis material is never heated, ‘decarboxylated’, the cannabinoid will remain in its acid form, tetrahydrocannabinolic acid (THCa). THCa is not considered to be psychoactive. THCa also provides many medicinal benefits without causing psychoactive effects for the user. Most notably, THCa has many anti-inflammatory and cancer cell fighting properties while not being psychoactive. The cannabinoid CBD also is present in the acid form, cannabidiolic acid (CBDa), if the raw cannabis material is not decarboxylated. But when decarboxylated, the CBDa is converted to CBD. Both CBDa and CBD have a different set of medicinal properties.
Because decarboxylation occurs when the cannabis material is dried or heated, it is challenging to find methods for consumers to have access to the ‘raw’ non-decarboxylated cannabis material. Raw cannabis leaves and flowers will begin to spoil or decarboxylate after a few days of being removed from the living plant. As a result, commercial distribution of raw non-decarboxylated cannabis material has been commercially unfeasible. A solution that overcomes these challenges is desired.